


No grave can hold my body down (I'll crawl home to her)

by Carmmmm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Broody Carmilla, F/F, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmmmm/pseuds/Carmmmm
Summary: They lower her into the coffin, her hands still tied behind her back, and then all she sees is darkness. The blood fills her lungs, and she flails wildly. From outside the coffin she can barely make out the breathy chuckle of Maman.After 2 weeks she stops screaming.





	No grave can hold my body down (I'll crawl home to her)

"You're a monster."

The words echo in her head like the swift melody of a song. She wants it to stop. But it keeps coming back, and to her, everything seems as clear as daylight.

The coffin. Drowning. Blood. So much blood.

She feels like she's stuck in there. And no matter how hard she tries to forget, she can't.

"Come on darling, stone cannot love flesh," she says as she wipes a stray tear from her eyes. She can feel the rope burn her wrists as she struggles to break free, but it's of no use. 

"You betrayed me, liebling, and you know better than most that i don't deal very well with traitors." 

Her lips curve into a smirk. And Carmilla can feel their eyes burning holes in the back of her head. She nods and in a second they lift her up and carry her to the coffin. She screams with all her might but she knows that her apologies will fall on deaf ears. She can taste the salt in her mouth now. They lower her into the coffin, her hands still tied behind her back, and then all she sees is darkness. The blood fills her lungs, and she flails wildly. From outside the coffin she can barely make out the breathy chuckle of Maman. 

After 2 weeks she stops screaming. 

They won't ever let her out, and this in the first time in a hundred years that she hates being immortal. She wants to die, she wants to put an end to this torture, this misery. 

When she finally manages to get out of the coffin, the first thing she sees is bodies, blood everywhere. She gets up on wobbly legs and tries to walk. Her body feels weak and frail. She chuckles at the thought. Before this, before everything, she usually associated these two words with humans. 

She walks and walks until she finds an old bar.  There, she flirts with a girl and leads her to the alleyway. She sinks her teeth into the blonde's neck. As the taste of blood hits her, she feels alive again. She doesn't stop until the girl underneath her stops breathing. 

But Laura. Laura is kind and beautiful and so, so brave. And Carmilla knows that she should not put much hope into this. She knows that Laura is going to die. That she'll be left alone in this world, again. But Laura is the first one that accepts her. The younger girl knows what she's done in her past, and she somehow manages to see past all that, and as much as Laura tries to make her understand that she's not a monster, "Monster's hurt people, the- they kill and they torture, and Carm you're not, you're not a monster," she says and Carmilla can feel the glow in her eyes as her girlfriend tries to make her understand the concept. Carmilla wants to scream at her, wants to remind her that she has done all of that. But maybe, this time Carmilla believes it. Some of it at least. 

"I'll make you understand," she says, "we have forever". And Carmilla smiles as her girlfriend plants a kiss on her forehead. They both know that they're lying to themselves, but they're both willing to live with it and maybe it's enough of a forever for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hurry so i apologize if it's not so good. As always, your feedback will be appreciated.


End file.
